the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
War on Los Eternos
The 'War on The Eternals '''is a conflict between the terrorist group known as The Eternals and various vigilante organizations and/or lynch mobs. It began with the kidnapping and murders of an American CIA agent and a British MI6 agent, as well as the kidnapping of two tourists, Carolyn Maynard and Olivia Martin. Fearing that two women would end up like the American and British spies if they weren't rescued, tourist Edward Maglio joined forces with some of his friends and the elusive British assassin known as Deathshade to rescue the hsotages and destroy the cartel/terrorist group. The war eventually spread to other South American countries known to have succumbed to the influence of The Eternals, which eventually culmilated into World War III. Background Venezuelan Front After years of operating in Colombia, Ramón Hurtado, leader of the massive cartel known as the Santa Rojo Cartel, sought to expand his operations to Venezuela and across the globe. He sought to gain support the same way he gained support in Bolivia: by bribing or killing rival cartel leaders. He soon moved on to Venezuela, where he repeated his attempt at bribing with the Venezuelans, but failed. Angry, Hurtado sent hitmen to assassinate Venezuelan President Nicolas Maduro, and then executed a coup that effectively saw Hurtado's cartel taking over the country. The US government retaliated by sending a task force of American and British operatives to fight the cartel and aid anti-cartel rebels in overthrowing the new government, starting the Venezuelan Civil War. Years later, in 2026, Hurtado, wanting leverage against the United States government and tired of the US government's efforts at sabotaging his so-called "utopian vision", made his next move: he had his men kidnap two American tourists, Carolyn T. Maynard and Olivia Martin, intending to use them as leverage against the Americans and their allies. The kidnapping was witnessed by Edward Maglio, who happened to be on vacation with friends when it happened. He reported it to the police, but they did nothing to investigate. Realizing the police were corrupt and possibly influenced by the cartel, Edward and his friends decided to take the law into their own hands. They formed an alliance with anti-government rebels and waged a full-blown war against The Eternals, seeking to dismantle the terrorist organization for good, as well as rescue Olivia and Carolyn from their clutches. Bolivian Front ''TBA Notable incidents Venezuelan Front *Kidnapping of Olivia Martin & Carolyn Maynard *Assassination of Maximiliano Seco *Assassination of Ernesto Curbelo *Rescue of Olivia Martin and Carolyn Maynard *Manhunt for El Lobo *Rescue of Jade Maynard *Operation Cemetery *Manhunt for Catfish *Assassination of Emilia Guillen *Assassinatino of Alonzo Alvarado *Assassination of Agustin Alcocer *Kidnapping of Nadia Hurtado *Assassination of Nico Gayoso *Assassination of Miguel Barrios *Assassination of Ramon Hurtado. Aftermath TBA Trivia *The events of this war resemble that of the game Ghost Recon: Wildlands (although instead of capturing all the cartel heads alive, the characters are killing most of them). Category:Wars Category:Notable events Category:Major incidents